


Nothing You Can Know That Isn't Known

by Loz



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry keeps accidentally stumbling across Shawn and Gus having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing You Can Know That Isn't Known

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: templemarker in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge

The first time Henry walked in on Shawn on bended knee obscuring Gus's thighs, he assumed it wasn't what it looked like. The zipper had caught, or he'd fallen over, or Shawn was re-enacting a scene from a movie, much to his friend's discomfort. But then Henry looked at Gus's face; open lips, tilted back head, near-closed eyes, and realized --- yeah, it was exactly what it looked like.

Huh. That made a lot of sense.

Henry was about as disturbed as any man would be seeing his son mid-sexual-situation. But, apart from that, he didn't really mind. Gus had a good head on his shoulders, and he was responsible, which was more than could be said for Shawn. Shawn was too damn smart for his own good, a total pain in the neck (shoulders, and back), and couldn't tell Henry how many syllables were in the word responsible, because he'd never felt the need to say the word. Gus was already like a son.

Henry had backed out of the office and made a point of calling before unexpectedly dropping in after that.

The second time Henry caught Shawn in flagrante (and really, once again, it was his own fault; he knew Shawn had no sense of the appropriate time and place to do anything), they'd all been up in the cabin he rented every summer. Him, Shawn and Gus, plus detectives Lassiter and O'Hara. It had been on the tail of a murderer Shawn had dubbed `the Kissquatch' on account of all witness accounts mentioning a tall, hairy beast, the finding of muddy gigantic footprints, and the two dead bodies having red lipstick in the shape of luscious lips on their cheeks.

Henry had been showing Lassiter (great man, Carlton Lassiter. If only his attitude could rub off on all his colleagues) and O'Hara (one of the finest up-and-coming detectives Henry had ever met, and he'd known many) around the lake. He'd gone back to the cabin to collect his camera, and there, on the bear-skin rug; Shawn and Gus tangled up together. What Henry saw was fully clothed, thankfully. And they definitely hadn't heard him come in. He rolled his eyes, picked up his camera, and went on his way.

The third time was after the Psych Christmas Party, a fancy dress affair (Shawn had gone to great lengths to secure his pineapple costume, making Henry drive him to no less than nine costume shops --- not all of them in Santa Barbara.) The guests had been a collection of clients Shawn and Gus had helped throughout the last two years; and Henry had felt oddly proud as he spoke to these people, although it would take him a while to work up to telling Shawn that.

Henry had said he'd help clean up, but Shawn had been drinking the fruit crush all night; and didn't know that it had been spiked by that punk-ass cheater Brendan, so he got increasingly more drunk. And if Shawn seemed like he did everything over the top when he was sober... well. Henry concentrated on the mistletoe above Gus's head and tried to unsee Shawn's hand working into his waistband, his pants flung onto the computer, his leg hiked up against the filing cabinet pinning Gus in the place. Henry tried to choke down his automatic "get a room" response, but he must have made a noise, because Shawn stopped and swiveled on the spot, eyes wide, his hands flying to cover up his nakedness.

"Dad!"

"Shawn. Gus."

"This isn't what it... Gus has something caught in his teeth."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Your tongue?"

"Okay, this totally is what it looks like. But, look, it's not like we're harming anyone, right? The only person who could possibly get hurt from this is ourselves, and maybe that Todd guy at Red Robin, because he's completely and madly in love with Gus and wants ten thousand of his babies."

Shawn looked red-faced and full of shame, which he almost never looked, even when he should, and Henry couldn't help but wonder what Shawn took him for. Gus was staring mutely, mouth opening and closing in the semblance of apologies and excuses. He looked from Shawn to Henry and back again.

"I should go," Gus said, moving forward. "I'm sorry, Mr. Spencer."

Henry stepped forward, putting a hand against his chest. "No, Gus, I want you to hear this," he said, his tone unintentionally holding a vague note of warning. He wasn't angry with Gus in the slightest, but Shawn? That was another matter. Shawn was always another matter.

He thought about the years of silence between them; the petty angered responses to his birthday cards, the cold sarcastic distrust Shawn had shown him upon discovering he was back, and he wasn't sure he wanted to open himself up to that kind of pain again after having experienced what it was like for them to almost be confidants and, dare he think it, friends.

"Do you remember when I said I accept you, Shawn?" Henry asked.

Shawn nodded exaggeratedly. "I seem to recall you were telling me to be a quitter at the time, Dad."

"Yeah, well, I meant what I said --- I accept you for who you are. No offense, Shawn, but you're not exactly subtle; I've known about you and Gus for a long time. Probably longer than you knew yourself. And I don't know where your notion of me being against it came from, but it's wrong." Henry gave the boys a small smile. "You don't need my approval, but you have it anyway."

Gus gave an audible sigh of relief. Shawn stared with quiet confusion. Henry ate the last of the corn chips in the bowl by his right hand. He gathered his coat and took a step towards the door.

Turning, Henry noticed an illicitly snatched fist-bump. "However, Shawn, the only time I ever needed to see your naked ass was when you were a baby, so in future, make damn sure you're alone before you engage in --- to use your own oftspoken word --- sexytimes."

"Understood."

"I love you both. Merry Christmas."

Henry smirked to himself as he caught a look of perplexed wonder on Shawn's face as he left.


End file.
